


The Winged Boy

by casfairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deamus, Draco has a twin, Drarry, M/M, Nephilim OMC, OMC/Seamus Finnigan - Freeform, hogwarts 7th year, hogwarts 8th year, trolley witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casfairy/pseuds/casfairy
Summary: I'm just putting some feelers out to see if people would enjoy a fanfic where Draco has a twin brother who's a nephilim and includes deamus and drarry - the rest of the pairings in the tags are just what I think will end up happening but may change.Please let me know what you guys think and let me know if there's anything you'd like to happen in the 7th or 8th Hogwarts year as they're the Hogwarts years I'm writingThank youOnly rated this teen and up due to swearing in later chapters
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to pre-warn you all, chapter updates will be slow as I am at uni atm so I don't have much time to write but i do have the second chapter written if you'd like me to post that

Narcissa Malfoy held her twin boys in her arms, lovingly staring down at them, her blue eyes shining with happiness. Lillian Black was stood next to her, talking to the midwife.

“Lily, he’s going to be here soon. I need you to take one, name him Abraxas for me,” Narcissa looked up, “please Lily. You don’t know what he’ll do.” She held up the youngest of the twins for Lillian to take.

“Cissy, he’s your child. I don’t want to take him away from you. Surely you want to watch him grow up, want him to think of you as his mother, not me.”

“Just, just take him. Please.” Narcissa made eye contact with Lillian, her eyes imploring the older woman to take the proffered child. In this moment, Lillian recognized the fear in the blue eyes and realised what would happen if she didn’t take the boy. She held out both arms and Narcissa carefully handed the child to her. Lillian looked down and stared into the deep grey eyes of Abraxas; he hadn’t cried once since entering this world, unlike his brother.

“What are you going to call him?” She asked, looking at the oldest twin still in Narcissa’s arms.

“Draco – for dragon. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Lucius would kill me if Draco wasn’t named after him.” Loud footsteps resounded down the hallway towards the door of Narcissa’s room. “He’s here. Lily get out. Give Abraxas a good life, please.”

“Look after yourself Cissy, and Draco too.” Lily carried the small bundle into the hallway, hiding in an alcove as Lucius’ cane came into view and disappeared into the room. She walked to the apparition point in the hospital and travelled to Black Manor.


	2. The Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 years later

The boy, Abraxas, had been christened Abraxas Orion Fabian Ezra Black one week after his birth. He was currently giggling as his father, Sirius, ruffled his dirty blonde hair lovingly. Lillian was worried about her child. He found it hard to recognize colours and match them with their names, often calling the grass blue and the sky red no matter how many times someone told him the correct colour. They had found out only last year he had been born deaf, explaining the lack of crying, so were trying to teach him sign language but his short attention span ruined any attempt they made.

“Lils, Lils.” Lillian looked up as Sirius came running towards her, a worried look on his face.

“What is it? What have you done now?” Lillian looked up from her book, fear pooling in her stomach.

“I never done anything. Just come.” Sirius grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the woods and into a clearing full of beautiful wildflowers. In the middle lay Abraxas. His pale skin looked sickly, and the red crescent moon scar on the left of his throat was pulsing golden light. Lillian rushed forward, holding him in her arms, trying to warm his cold body. The ground shuddered violently as the light pulsed from the scar quicker than before, almost frantic, as large black wings spread out from the young boy’s shoulder blades.

“Get a healer. We need someone to help him.” Sirius sent a Patronus to St Mungo’s and sat on the other side of his son, taking care to not step on the feathery mass around the child.

“I’m here to see Master Black.” A stern-looking healer strode towards the trio and the two adults moved out of the way. “I can’t believe this! This boy is one of the angel’s children. He is a Nephilim.” 

“What do you mean? I thought Nephilim were extinct.” Lillian said to the healer.

“The prophecies said ‘When the world needs it most, a boy will arrive from heaven with wings of the devil and looks of an angel. The Gods will shine down on him 23 days after his 6th birthday, blessing him with power no human can imagine.’ This is it. Your son is the gift from heaven.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Sirius shook his head, unable to believe what he’d just heard. Lillian stood in disbelief, her head starting to hurt.


	3. Kings Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Hogwarts  
> I'm starting at Hogwarts 7th year as I have no idea what I would write about for the other years and I would love to finish at least one of my multi-chapter WIPs. Sorry this chapter is so short, just wanted to split the arriving at Kings Cross from arriving at Hogwarts etc.  
> Hope you all enjoy and please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoy thanks :)

“Come on Mother, we’re going to be late.” Now 17 years old (his wings stashed in a tattoo on his back), Abraxas dragged Lillian off the large sofa in the drawing-room and pulled her to the new Rolls Royce waiting outside the front door. Their chauffeur, Pyotr Makarovich, had been trying to teach him to drive but due to the teenager’s short attention span and inability to see colour, the lessons had not been going well. So far, Abraxas had managed to crash two Ferrari’s into trees, drive a Land Rover into a lake, and get a Bugatti stuck in mud. “Is Father going to meet us at the station?”

“I’m sure he and Remus will be there to see you off darling.” Lillian smiled at her son’s enthusiasm for school as they climbed into the backseat of the car.

“Why can’t Dumbledore let me bring Loki? Then I’d have something to do and not get bored. It’s his fault I get into trouble.” Abraxas asked, talking about his 16.2hh Irish Sport Horse.

“You say that every year darling. I have spoken to Dumbledore but he’s adamant you need to stick to the rules. Besides, you’ve got Neo to keep you company this year.” A loud purr resounded from the carrier between the two. Neo was a black cat with a white patch on the tip of his tail, as if his tail had been dip-dyed.

Eventually, the car pulled in front of Kings Cross Station and the two climbed out – Abraxas holding the cat carrier. Pyotr had his head in the boot of the car, hauling Abraxas’ trunk out.  
“Ma’am, would you like me to escort you to the platform?” 

“I think we’ll be fine thanks, Pyotr. You can carry your trunk can’t you darling.”

“Yes, Mother.” Pyotr handed the heavy trunk to Abraxas who immediately shrunk it and put it into his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this entire chapter is talking, I couldn't think of what else to put in

Abraxas strolled through the carriages, eventually finding his friends Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

“Heya Braxxie, how was your summer?” Blaise spoke, his cheerful voice echoing.

“It was good. Father and Remus eventually got married; although Harry Potter was there and I do not think he wanted to see me.”

“Why wasn’t I invited? I thought I was Sirius’ favourite.” Blaise pouted and Theo whacked Blaise across his head, laughing.

“It was a small ceremony,” Abraxas said.

“Could we sit here? The rest of the carriages are full.” An Irish voice said from the door.

“Sure Seamus, scooch over Theo.” Blaise dramatically squished Theo up against the window as Neville sat next to him, Seamus sat opposite next to Abraxas.

“So uh, where’s the rest of the Gryffindors?” Theo asked, looking at the newcomers.

“Harry, Ron, and ‘Mione aren’t here this year and Dean couldn’t come back,” Seamus paused, “y’know, ‘cause of his family.”

“Oh.” The two Slytherins and the Ravenclaw said, the carriage descending into an awkward silence.

“Anything from the trolley dears?” The sweet trolley stopped outside the door as the trolley witch peered through the glass.

“I’m good thanks,” Abraxas said as the others placed their orders.

“Still on that diet?” Seamus asked as he sat down clutching his sweets.

“Yes, mother thinks it is a good idea to carry on with it. Although, she did let me have a bit of sugar a few weeks ago but I ended up crashing a car, so that was not a good idea.”

“I’m surprised she’s still letting you drive.”

“Mother thinks it will be good in the future if I end up getting a muggle job. Are you learning to drive, seeing as your father is a muggle?”

“Yeah, he’s trying to teach me but I haven’t set anything on fire yet so that must be a good sign.” Seamus said.


	5. Chapter 5

As the train approached Hogwarts, the boys changed into their robes. Blaise and Theo in Slytherin green, Seamus in Gryffindor red, and Abraxas in Ravenclaw blue. They collected their belongings as the train’s whistle sounded, before stopping in Hogsmeade station.

The sky was a dark blue, rays of red streaking out over the horizon as the sunset in the west. The first thing Abraxas noticed as he exited the train were the Death Eaters. They had started segregating the students, allowing Slytherins free passage to the castle and holding the others on the platform.

“Where’s Dumbledore?” Abraxas whispered to Seamus as they walked towards the group of frightened students. Blaise and Theo hugged their friends before walking over to Pansy Parkinson and getting on a carriage.

“Didn’t you know, He-who-shall-not-be-named killed him a few days ago. Snape’s the headmaster now which means He is in charge.” Suddenly, Seamus screamed. Alecto Carrow stood in front of the group, a sadistic grin on her face as her wand glowed red with the Cruciatus curse. 

“Stop it Carrow, wait until after.” Another death eater, Abraxas thought it was probably Pyrites, grabbed the mad woman’s wand.

“You children will be coming with me.” Pyrites looked at the growing group of non-Slytherins in front of him.

“Where is my friend?” A first-year asked, unaware of the evil contained within the woman in front of her.

“You don’t deserve friends, half blood, your ‘friend’ has found better people. They don’t want to hang around with blood traitors like you, bitch.” Abraxas heard Alecto shout as she walked towards the train. Hands grabbed groups of students dragging them to the castle. “You older children will be coming with me.” Abraxas looked at the small group of seventh years, many hadn’t come back this year. He could see Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot whispering at the back with Ernie MacMillan, and the two other Gryffindors (Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown) were in conversation with the rest of the Ravenclaws. Sharp magic coursed through the group, pain echoing through Abraxas’ legs, as every non-Slytherin seventh-year student started to follow Alecto.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Abraxas noticed as they were paraded into the Great Hall like animals were the lack of candles. They no longer floated in the eaves of the Hall, instead magic seemed to illuminate the large space. Death Eaters surrounded the new headmaster as the front of the hall, each staring menacingly at the students. At the front were the Slytherin purebloods, gleaming medals on their chests as they stood tall, unmoving. A bench separated them from the other students. Snape had made his intentions very clear without even speaking, pureblood Slytherins were far superior to the others. Abraxas saw a third-year girl whimpering silently in the corner as he walked in, her black and green robe torn beyond repair, blood staining her white shirt.

“Look forward, boy.” A cane whacked Abraxas around the head, forcing him to look at the greasy git at the front. 

“Fuck you,” Abraxas couldn’t stop himself from speaking, his brain far behind his mouth. The stick met his head again, this time with much more force.

“You will get punishment for this, boy, speaking to your superiors in that manner.” Abraxas managed to hold back this time, meeting Snape’s eyes as the man looked at the ‘inferior’ students. That’s what Abraxas had decided Snape thought of them as anyway. Ahead, he could just make out the backs of Theo and Blaise’s heads next to Draco. 

“This year is different. The Dark Lord has placed me, and his death eaters, in charge of this school to teach you new things. Defence is not a thing anymore; it is just Dark Arts. You will learn how to perform magic you wouldn’t ever dream of performing, and brew potions strong enough to kill. My Slytherins,” Snape paused for a moment to gesture to the students at the front of the room, “will be with you every step of the way, punishing and rewarding. The Dark Lord has sorted every one of the new students himself so any student with potential will not mix with mud bloods or blood traitors.” At the end of this speech, the death eaters who were stood at the front of the room descended, corralling students into groups and herding them away. The seventh years followed Pyrites as other Death Eaters shepherded the other students towards their respective common rooms.

“Where do you think we’re going?” Padma Patil whispered to the small group around her.

“Seems we’re heading towards the old defence classrooms, or to the room of requirement.” Neville said.

“Hey, Pyrites. Where are we going?” Abraxas shouted to the man.

“Shut your mouth, we’re nearly there.” 

Pyrites stopped outside a cobwebbed door, whispering an enchantment.

“This is where you will be living. If you leave without permission, you will be hunted down and punished.” Pyrites opened the door, allowing the group to look into the room before stepping inside. The heavy door slammed behind them as Pyrites left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been feeling so unmotivated to write recently and I don't really know where this is going. I'll try to keep updating but they won't be regular or often. If you have anything you would like to see happen at some point/any ideas, please leave a comment. Thanks :)

“Is this room monitored?” Was the first thing Abraxas said as he looked at the other seventh years in the room. He realised it was just the pureblood seventh years.

“Most definitely.” Padma Patil replied.

Abraxas took a longer look around. For some reason, the room had been comfortably furnished with large sofas and a fireplace against the far wall. He silently cast a securitatem charm, checking for any way the death eaters could watch or listen to them. Snape has installed cameras and microphones in the bookcases. ‘How very muggle of him’ Abraxas thought, saving the locations of each device for later.

“They want something from us, that’s what I’m betting.” Parvati said, looking uncomfortably perched on the edge of one of the sofas.

“I’m not looking forward to Malfoy having all that power, he’ll probably kill us for fun.” Neville spoke up, unable to hide the nervousness in his voice.

“He won’t, Draco’s such a pussy.” Blaise said from his place on one of the sofas.

“Sure didn’t seem like it every time he bullied all of us the last 6 years.”

“He would never kill anyone Neville, that’s the difference. He’ll happily bully people his father has made him believe are inferior as long as his father is around to protect him, but he would never commit murder.”

The group sat in silence for what felt like hours, but was only about 2 minutes, before Abraxas started fidgeting and walked circles around the room.

“Anyone want to go out? I’m bored.” Abraxas said, running his pale fingers through his messy blond hair.

“We’ll get killed Abraxas. You heard what Pyrites said.” Blaise said from his spot on the sofa.

“Come on guys, we’ve got to have a little fun. They can’t keep us locked in here until the end of time, that’s illegal.” Abraxas walked towards the door, “anyone coming?” No-one stood up so the Nephilim left.


	8. Chapter 8

The Black Lake was silent as Abraxas let his wings out to stretch. Occasionally the Giant Squid would surface before diving into the depths again. From the edge of the Lake, Abraxas could see the silhouette of Hogwarts in the distance. Many lights were still on and he could hear faint shouting from the death eaters. He knew they were looking for him and was determined not to get caught. 

He soared above the Forbidden Forest high up in the clouds, circled the castle a few times and apparated back into the seventh years common room. The death eaters had changed the apparition rules but hadn’t realised they were allowing student apparition as well. 

‘Idiots’ Abraxas had thought when he realised they hadn’t thought to stop student apparition, then ‘shit’ when he realised they would now know because of the cameras in the common room.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Abraxas paced, Theo watching him from the comfort of one of the sofas. The others had gone to bed a few minutes ago, before he had come back.

“Let’s just hope they won’t notice. And as you said earlier, it’ll probably only be Snape watching anyway, he loves you, you’re like his favourite student.” 

“Why didn’t I disable the connection earlier? I’m a fucking idiot. Not like it requires difficult spells.” Abraxas mumbled. He cast a few spells to disable the cameras then the microphones, before repeating just to make sure they weren’t being listened to or watched anymore. “Yeah. Have you seen the portrait just outside this bloody room? It’s fucking hilarious.”

“What’s it of?”

“A fucking portrait of the bloody muppets. You’d think ol’ Voldy would have taken it down, considering it’s muggle culture.” Neo jumped onto Theo’s lap, purring loudly and rubbing is head on Theo’s chin.

“Hey Neo, you lil cutie.”

“Mother let me bring him this year, I don’t even know why. It’s not as if the castle exactly a safe place for cats.”

“True. Where’s he been all this time anyway? He wasn’t in here earlier.”

“To find Draco, Neo loves him.” The two shared a smile before Abraxas sat next to Theo, “what are you reading?”

“Advanced Potions. Father is forcing me to read it, apparently the ‘Dark Lord’ might recruit me if I know some potions.” 

“Do you know where the rooms are? It’s midnight.” 

“Who said we have to go to bed?”

“You know what I’m like if I get no sleep and you know you won’t be able to do anything about it when I’m going absolutely fucking crazy tomorrow. With Pomfrey under strict orders not to give kids medication, I’m fucked anyway.” 

“Come on then princess,” Abraxas glared at Theo as Theo pulled Abraxas up to the dormitories. Each oak door had a golden plaque, with 2 names on. They stopped outside Abraxas’, he was sharing with Neville. Theo was studying the plaque on the door opposite.

“Who are you with?” 

“Blaise.” the two said goodnight to each other and headed into their rooms.


End file.
